


无题

by eduolian



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Space Odyssey Series - Arthur C. Clarke
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 主要背景为3001：太空漫游 同人 ，人物形象可参考2001的电影版本。





	无题

戴维碰到快飘到海王星的普尔完全是个意外.看到死去1000年的同伴，戴维心底关于自己人类时期的记忆稍稍冒出了头。那点回忆就像在平静广阔且一望无垠的水面上激起一圈涟漪，也就一圈，最多没有超过三圈波动就嘎然而止了。但这点小波动让戴维做了点小小的在往后却决定了人类生存的手脚，他发出了一个金属信号得以让哥力亚号上的钱德勒船长能探测到这具已经死去1000年的人类身体。哈尔在这期间异常的沉默，他能感受到戴维的小小情绪。  
他们观察着普尔被钱德勒捞进了太空船。  
千年前，在他们乘坐发现号前往木星执行任务的时，谁会想到事情会演变成今天的摸样呢？  
普尔复苏得很好，人们对这个在千禧年出现的独一无二的古董表现了莫大的兴趣。普尔得到了最完善的照顾，在身体和精神稳定下来后他开始学习逐渐接受这个新世界。护士给他推来了在他那个时代都被淘汰的电视机，他拿着从博物馆里借来的遥控看起了特地为他制作的节目，电视里播放的都是他熟悉的事物，音乐，运动，剧集，而里面竟然还有星际迷航的剧集，普尔被逗笑了。画面播放完了糟糕的20世纪过后紧接着出现的是3000年到来时的实时转播员的画面：  
“……这些活在2001年的人，如果活在我们的世纪里，应该不会像1000年的人到了他们的时代那样完全迷失吧，我们的许多科技成就，都已在他们的预期之内。诚然……”  
这个新世界有太多需要他去了解新事物，普尔想。几天后他终于同意装上了脑帽，成为这个社会的正式一员。之后他还见识了园丁暴龙，去参观了四座塔，学习飞翔技术等等。金博士对他说：“你是幸运的。戴维乘着2号分离舱去救你，结果被锁在宇宙飞船外，因为哈尔拒绝打开飞船出入口。鲍曼又从哈尔手上重新夺回了控制权，几个小时候后才将α小组的成员的尸体射了出去。他们的轨道与你们的β不同，足以让他们在木星上烧毁。而你却擦边而过，要是再过几千年，那个重力推助会让你一直飘到猎户星云去……”这真的是千年难遇的幸运吗？普尔不禁问自己.  
地球看上去美丽却陌生，甚至有点危险。在太空飘了一千年，普尔的身体早已经适应了低重力环境。他没有回地球，依然念念不忘现在已是“太隗”的木星，未完成的任务，这份感情驱使他重新踏上了前往太空的旅途。任务途中，普尔冒险将游隼号降落被禁止登陆的在木卫二上。  
“嗨，听得到吗？我叫弗兰克·普尔……嗯哼，我代表全体人类的和平使者……”无人回应，普尔看了一批当地居民可爱的“小树丛”成群结队的回家，又重复了一遍刚才的话。这次他收到了回答。  
“没错，弗兰克。是我， 戴维。”游隼号的小扬声器发出了声音，但是几秒后”HI，我是哈尔”的声音也响起来。  
戴维真的回应了他！听不出感情的机械而冰冷的语调让普尔心情激动。紧接着，普尔看到了像他在弗洛伊德博士录像里看到的那样，空气中的灰尘组成了戴维的外形。模糊稀薄的形体像是未完成的陶土制品。普尔想到了古老东方国家一个非常有名的国王坟墓中的陪葬品。虽然粗糙，但普尔能辨认出来那是戴维的脸。

“你还好吗？”普尔问道。  
“功能很好。”声音依旧从扬声器里发出，”我们很好。“普尔觉得第二句应该是哈尔说的。他们现在就像一个人的双重性格，说话的时候会停顿一下切换意识。哈尔和戴维密不可分。跨别千年的老友重逢还额外附赠了一个杀死自己的凶手。尽管普尔此刻的心情很复杂，但他一点也不想复仇，复仇这词放在此情此景简直毫无意义。  
“我没想到真的能得到你的回应。”普尔说。  
“我们一直看着。”戴维说话时代表嘴巴的那条缝没有动。声音依旧是从扬声器里发出的。普尔突然不知道要说什么，他有太多想了解的事情。戴维到底经历了什么样的事情？  
“我会告诉你你想知道的部分，这种交流模式效率太低。用你的脑帽，弗兰克。”飞船里的扬声器继续发出声音，好像知道普尔此时的疑惑。普尔只得把自己的假发摘掉再将金属头罩戴在头皮上。大约过了十分钟，戴维弄清楚了连接方式后普尔得以顺利进入戴维的意识空间。他浮在了一片黑色里，和他第一次做脑帽测试时不同，这里漫天繁星。“哦，天啊，这里都是星星。”普尔发出了和戴维一样的感叹。  
“戴维，你在哪里？”普尔轻声呼唤。繁星快速移动变成了无数的色彩斑斓的光线向普尔扑过去。普尔想要努力看清这奇异景象，却应接不暇。他向其中一条光看去，惊讶地发现它并不是“线”。虽看起来像是二维，实则不然。每一条“线”里延续着错综复杂的信息脉络，自成一个宇宙。面对理解不了的过载信息普尔觉得自己像一粒被扔进了海洋里的沙。  
“不要看那些信息，弗兰克。”这次不是扬声器的机械声，这是戴维的声音。普尔下意识转了转头寻找着声音的来源，然后有人拉住了他的右手。普尔转身看到了人类的戴维，还穿着一千年前的航空服，和普尔记忆中那个和他一起去执行任务的戴维一摸一样。  
“这确实是你的记忆，普兰克。”戴维张开嘴说道，“接下来的信息非常庞大，我们担心你接受不了。为了让你能更好的适应，我选择了让你安心下来的最有效的方式。”  
“你的脸吗？”普兰克笑了下。  
“你也可以选择你的家人、女朋友、老师或者……”戴维平静地说着。  
“不用了，这样很好。”普兰克打断了他的话，抓紧了戴维的手，敞开了自己的思维。普尔看到了戴维从进入石板开始的一切。被石板吸收后的戴维留下了人类的记忆，他的大部分时间都在石板中沉眠，只有在有需要的时候才会被石板唤醒执行任务。只要石板存在，戴维就会永远存在。  
普尔同戴维一起越过“大红斑”，在雷电的深处的越过层层云朵看到了木星上的生命。巨大而脆弱的浮游生物，短暂的生命不断的重复被碳化回收的过程。之后，木星被引爆了。仅仅是因为这个脆弱的生态环境使得这些生物无法产生意识？这是第谷石板的选择？在人类进化史上踢了一脚的那些“主宰”们的意愿？这些疑问是来自谁的？  
不知过了多久，普尔还是被庞大的信息给淹没了。他幼稚的思维跟不上戴维的节奏，像个咿呀学语的小孩几近倒在了戴维的怀里。  
“弗兰克……”戴维喊了一声，没有回答。普尔像是为了自我保护把思维缩了回去。  
“和你说了，这样不行。”过了3秒切换成了哈尔说话。  
“大部分已经传送过去。”戴维顿了顿将普尔平放在虚空中。  
“你担心他吗？”哈尔问道。  
“不。”戴维说着将普尔平放在看不见的地面上，将压缩好的信息灌入普尔的脑帽里，哈尔没说话了。  
普尔醒来之后已经回到现实世界，他不记得自己和戴维的对话。普尔独自坐在舱内花了很久看完这些数据，随后回到了地球。随着这份数据的传播，对戴维的存在持有怀疑态度的人终于闭上嘴。  


***

之后二十年，普尔都没有得到戴维的任何消息。  
泰德问普尔，你的石板朋友为何没有来找你，为何他对我发出去的邮件都没有回应，他到底要怎么打发时间。泰德这个家伙发了一堆哲学和历史问题给戴维，全部都石沉大海。普尔摇摇头，对此不以为然。从木卫二回来之后他没有特地去寻找戴维，再说找到一个“幽灵”以后你又不可能把他留下来，普尔更乐意去骑龙或者去约会。普尔有信心，戴维如果要来找谁也不会去找泰德这个家伙，他必定也只会来找自己。  
然后戴维真的来找普尔了。普尔在非洲塔的房间里独处时戴维出现在他的视频电话上。没有图像，只有声音的戴维对普尔说有一件很重要的事情需要他立刻马上回答他。“确认收到信息的方式是说出他们轨道力学课程教官的名字。弗兰克。”戴维说。  
那个“很重要的事情”听起来就不是好消息。普尔对着没有画面的显示器拍了拍脑袋，至于轨道力学老师的名字。他们死掉一次都不会忘记那苏格兰佬的格拉斯哥腔调。  
“格瑞格力·麦可维提博士。”普尔回答。  
“正确，现在请将脑帽的接收器打开，传送信息需要三分钟，不要试图监看。弗兰克。”  
“哦，我不会的……”  
“我用的10:1压缩，会在两分钟之后开始。”  
“好的。”普尔戴上脑冒以后戴维就没吭声了。这漫长的两分钟越发滋生了普尔心中紧张的情绪，他没缘由的说了句话：“哈尔呢？”  
“我在这里。”声音顿了一会儿哈尔回答道，“你不用担心，普尔，这次不是你一个人能做的决定的。”你这样说我才更担心吧，普尔心想。  
2分钟的缄默过后普尔再一次进入了意识世界。他倍感无助的漂浮在比上次更加庞大的数据洪流里，条件反射的企图抓住什么稳住自己。他觉得自己要打个滚翻身的时候戴维再次出现扶住了普尔，像是上辈子他们初次在太空中进行训练一样，互相扶持找到平衡，然后慢悠悠在宇宙里，满心都是对木星任务的向往和兴奋。  
“你不能直接告诉我到底发生了什么事情吗？”普尔说。戴维面无表情的望着他。  
“可以。”沉默了戴维片刻同意了。普尔确定他说这话的时候皱了皱眉。  
“我们确定主宰已经收到了石板发出的观察信息，而我们即将收到回复结果。”戴维的语气听起来很悲观。  
“天蝎星系！？”普尔心里一紧，马上意识到了事情的严重性。天蝎新星发生的爆炸。自动新星检测器在事件一发生的时候就发现了，爆炸并非起自恒星，是其中一颗行星先爆炸，然后才处罚了他的太阳。  
“只要一收到信息，石板就会执行任务。”  
“下场和天蝎星系一样吗？”  
“石板的观测信息是在21世纪早期发送出去的，石板它只是工具并没有意识。即便是这样，我们并没有拥有太多自由，弗兰克。”戴维说，“我和哈尔的独立性也在石板的控制下的。”  
“但你还记得麦可维提博士。”普尔说。  
“是的，我也记得你。 你我之间是我唯一愿意维持畅通的管道，虽然我经常远行，有时一去经年。” 戴维的声音似乎都飘远了，他又恢复成没有表情的状态继续说,"我只是观察者。"普尔勉强露出了一些笑容，戴维看着他，眼神没有波动。普尔想起来他们在木星任务发射前几周，俩人在肯尼亚的海岸边散步时发生的事情。戴维看到沙地上正在挣扎着想要翻过身来的甲虫，他小心地帮它翻过身来，帮这可怜的甲虫摆脱了困境。当普尔问戴维为何要这样做的时候，戴维说了一句话： **“我希望给它一个证明自己清白的机会。”**  
“你并不只是观察者，鲍曼。”普尔说着，手摸上了戴维的脸。他脑中上次下载了大量戴维的模糊记忆突然被重新激活。他看到脑海深戴维的记忆：他看到戴维看着他冰冷的尸体向太阳系外飘去；看到戴维向钱德勒船长的飞船发出了探测信号；看到自己被钱德勒船长抓进船舱内；看到自己躺在病床上；看到自己睁开了眼睛……  
普尔有些不可思议审视这些记忆，睁大了眼睛说：“你救了我两次。”普尔捧着戴维的脸盯着他没有一丝情绪的眼睛，他仿佛能看到对方心底。信息流进了弗兰克的脑中，无数的压缩信息贯穿了他的思维，戴维抱住了普尔稳住他的身体说，“ 只有一次机会，弗兰克。”没人去算那些10:1压缩比例的数据花了多久传送才全部传送到普尔的脑中。这回普尔学乖了。他什么也没看，只是一股脑儿将接受的东西全部放在脑帽，所有的空间都被戴维和哈尔的搜集的石板的活动信息塞满了……这次，感觉也不算太糟糕，普尔想。  
　　  


***

会议上，没有人会想重新下载一次这个重量级的“炸弹”。多方协商后，人类执行了自救计划：千钧一发。  


计划联络人：普尔。  
执行者：戴维和哈尔。  
实施目标：第谷石板。  


太空版的木马屠城记。普尔要送自己的朋友去送死。而在鲍曼套房，戴维和哈尔正等着他的送来的决策。  
“石板知道我们碰面吗？”普尔说。  
“他不具备这种感情。”  
“它不会偷听？”  
"我相信不会，我花了一千年和它讲话，它都没有理我。"戴维说，过了一会同样的声音问道：“所以你才把我找来和你聊天吗？”那是哈尔。普尔突然觉得想笑，这个家伙现在变得有点可爱起来了。  
“救你是个意外，也正好提高工作效率。”戴维说，听起来并不像狡辩，他可能没有狡辩这个功能。  
“那救我是意外吗？”普尔想了想还是问了。  
“那也是意外。”哈尔回答，听起来怎么有点酸。 ”我真该感谢这个意外。“普尔笑起来，压力似乎减轻了一些。片刻他做了个深呼吸然后恢复严肃说：“我们希望这片光片中的程序能组织石板执行任何威胁人类的指令。里面有史上以来最具杀伤力的病毒，有些公认根本没有解药。一旦你觉得有必要，或者时机适当时，希望你们把它们释放出去。戴维——哈尔——从未有人承担如此重大的责任，但我们没有其他选择。”  
信息发送到木卫二上再得到回答需要三分钟，这次普尔等了五分钟。  
“石板会的功能都会终止，但我们不确定最后我们会发生什么事。”  
“10的15次方位元，记录几辈子的记忆与经验都绰绰有余，不过，或许你们还有其他的后路。”  
“是的。”戴维很快做出回答。  
“我希望你不会用上它。但是我没有选择，戴维，哈尔。”  
“弗兰克，我们会做出正确的选择。”  
良久，普尔说了句谢谢。  
　

太愧被黑暗掩盖，变成了一块黑色的圆盘，普尔在木卫三的大饭店上观看天空出现的异象。被光芒掩盖的繁星再次出现。放大倍率观察黑色圆盘，它们的边缘想锯齿一样，矩形构成的圆没有持续一段时间后还是被光线穿透了，太愧的再次光芒从黑色的裂缝里流泻，圆盘从内部崩溃，碎裂。  
长城消失了，石板消失了，仿佛从来没有存在过。后来普尔才知TMA0和TMA1在同时被摧毁。他在阳台上观看这一切，内心却焦虑不已。  
通讯铃声再次响起，从未这么悦耳。  
“我们感染了石板，但是病毒进入了我们回路，不知道我们还用不用得上你的记忆光片。如果我们成功，在钱……氏村来找我们，弗兰……克……“  
通讯的声音变得断断续续，模糊不清。接着弗兰克听到了他一辈子也无法忘记的话。

**“如果我们无法备份，请记得我们……希望你替我过一个幸福的人生，弗兰克……”**

戴维属于人类的感情的那一部分依然存在，普尔知道这点，却在此刻才真真切切感受到这点。

木星的光芒撒在他的身上，刚才出现的圆盘和戴维的声音似乎都是一场幻觉。复活以后，普尔第一次流泪。  
千兆位光片里的信息比它本身的重量要沉重多少倍？普尔赶到钱氏村，从一群正在围观的欧星人中间找回装着戴维和哈尔记忆记忆病毒的光片时一瞬间萌生了这个问题。他把光片带回了地球。  
石板消失的信息被发送到遥远的宇宙深处，等到“主宰”们得知消息在做出回应需要整整一千年。到了那个时候，人类不会像今天的他们这样匆忙做出计划。那个时候会比现在的30世纪变得更好，人类会做出周全的准备。普尔相信这点，作为一个跨了千年的人来说，他亲眼见证了这点，他愿意怀抱这样的希望。不管那些主宰对人类做出怎样的决定，在进化史上踢上一脚也好，千年后想要毁灭我们也好，对普通人而言，最终要的只有两件事——”爱“与”死“。  
“别了两位。“普尔关上储存光片的最后一道门。

几个星期后，普尔回到地球在医院看到了自己的第一个孙子。小家伙伸出圆乎乎的手，瞪大了眼睛，看到了普尔停止了哭闹，咿呀呀的发出可爱的声音。  
“嗨，戴维。”普尔说着，握住了他小小的手指。  
他亲吻着他的脸颊。

　　  
FIN  
　　


End file.
